Quite the Joke to You
by sparklylulz
Summary: Quinn Fabray has always confused Arty Abrams.


**A/N:** So this is the first part in my "_Glee For All_" series. Quite obviously, Quinn is not pregnant.

The song used is 'YourBiggestFan' by nevershoutnever!

That is all :]

* * *

Arty figured that when he met Quinn Fabray that she would probably hate him, and he was not disappointed. Arty was the token "new kid" in ninth grade, and no body thought a new kid was popular. Especially if that said kid were in a wheelchair.

Arty had gotten use to being different, and thought he was well equipt to handle anything the gods sent his poor, unlucky way. That was until Quinn stepped in front of him, hands on her bony, red clad hips and peered down at him. She hadn't said anything, but he could just tell what she was thinking. _You stay in your place, freak_. That's what everyone thought about him.

As the fates had decided, Arty's parents had joined a new church when they moved-- Quinn's church. She was nice to him there, for the most part. She even pushed him to and from Sunday school. He really didn't get this girl at all.

He could remember the Christmas in freshman year, when he had gone to her place for a Christmas party for the church kids. The mistletoe had been hanging above him, looking innocent, when Quinn stepped under it. She had smile at him before she leaned down and planted her lips to his. Her beautiful blue eyes had sparkled when she pulled back, not knowing that had been Arty's first kiss.

**I'm a real big fan of yours  
But I'm quite the joke to you  
But girl it wasn't a joke when you  
Kissed me in your room and replied  
"I love you too" **

As when anything good happened for Arty, something worse had to come along and ruin everything. That thing had been named Finn Hudson, the new promising quarterback. It made Arty uneasy the way Quinn looked at Finn. Fuck, even their names rhymed. It was picture perfect, head cheerleader and starting quarterback.

It was confusing because she didn't stop treating him different at church. They didn't talk to each other, but they just understood each other. It was an awkward stage of life, and in some strange way they were sharing it together. Arty tried his best to forget about the small, blond haired girl that had so crazily captured his heart.

He was obsessing, and that wasn't good. He missed her every second she wasn't there, and he lived for Sundays, because he got to spend the entire day with her. He knew that nothing could ever happen though, because she was a princess, and he was a freak in a wheel chair.

Arty hated being alone more than anything else. Thanks to that damn chair, he'd probably be alone his entire life, while people like Finn fucking Hudson got to love beautiful girls like Quinn, and take it all for granted. Arty would give anything on the planet just to get out of the chair, walk over, and kiss her. What a stupid dream.

**I'm a little bit insecure  
From all of this mistreatment  
But see I'm workin' it out  
I'm workin' it out  
But it's so damn hard  
When you're alone  
**

It wasn't until they hit sophomore year when everything began to change drastically. Mr. Schue, the enigmatic Spanish teacher, had taken over Glee club. If he knew anything, Arty Abrams knew he could sing. He looked forward to prospect of making new friends, and maybe taking his mind off Quinn Fabray, and how much he wished he could have her. If that was even possible at all for him.

It was a Monday. He remembered that much. It had been a Monday when she had walked through the rehearsal room's red door, looking nervous, and a little annoyed. He blinked, trying not throw up everywhere. It had sucked enough to see Finn and Quinn every where else, but now they had come to ruin his one sanctuary. It made him more angry that he could remember.

Arty tried to be rational, and calm like normal, but it just didn't work. He didn't know what he'd done in his past life to deserve this torture, but it must have been some awful shit. He was sick of being unlucky, and jinxed. It truly was the story of his life.

She still didn't talk to him, but she did look at him now. He never could find the words in his throat to tell her how he felt. He was pretty sure that she disliked him on some level. She looked torn sometimes, but between what, he would never know.

**I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why I'm  
Wasting my time  
Thinking back and wondering why  
I'm such a fool for loving you **

It wasn't until they'd done a bake sale in order to get a bus for him, that they had their first conflict. Her lack of compassion over his condition sent Arty to his breaking point, and he snapped. He told her that one day she'd wish she had been a better person. Then he wheeled himself away, regretting it with every second that passed.

As per usual, she acted as if nothing he had said had mattered to her at all. The Ice Queen passed through hallways, and sang through Glee never once looking at him. Even at church she kept her distance, but she seemed more vulnerable there. Her eyes always had purple bags underneath them, he had observed one Thursday. She was watching Finn sing with Rachel.

Rachel was pretty irritating most of the time, but when she sang with Finn everyone in the room knew the chemistry was almost unbearable. He almost felt for Quinn, but he was much too selfish to feel that bad. He figured if anyone understood how he felt now, it was Rachel Berry. That was an irony in and of itself.

He'd known her for more than a year, and he still didn't exist to her. He often wondered if anyone else could tell how he felt. He sure hoped not, because he wasn't even sure how he felt. He was fairly certain that he had fallen for her. For the one girl he couldn't have, it only made sense.

**And I get to the point where  
All I wanted was for us to make up  
But it's not that easy  
Cause girl you move on so quickly  
Keeping a boy like me at the edge of his seat **

He knew why she didn't talk to him. It was all about image at McKinley High School, and he got that. He'd never really dressed, or acted like a normal teenage boy, and before now he had never really cared. As the days drug on, Arty found himself trying to find a way to impress her, in any way just something.

He knew he should sing to her, and he practiced for weeks trying to sound right. He had always been a stickler for sounding perfect. For some reason, he'd always loved singing. Ever since he was eight and he could no longer dance or skateboard. He'd taken to music as his only outlet for grief and anger, and miraculously it worked.

He knew he didn't have perfect voice. Not one of those "Oh-my-god-swoon" voices anyway. His voice was much more soulful that Finn's was. He could sing deeper too, which was kind of funny, considering Finn was a good four inches taller than him. Arty could remember what it was like to be able to dance, and boy could he dance, much better than Finn at any rate. He missed dancing, and the way it made him feel. Alive.

He had practiced, and then he entered the room, and saw her sitting there, golden waves framing her perfect face. He couldn't breathe, and he most certainly could not sing. He felt slightly ashamed, but he couldn't do it. No way.

**And I know everything you do  
Is all about your perfect image  
Well I hope this song  
It helps your image **

It wasn't until they went to Sectionals that he realized how sick of being alone he truly was. He had loved her for a year now, and that was really pathetic. How did other people move on? He supposed that all guys fell in love with the perfect cheerleader at least once in their lives, it just so happened that this time it had stuck more than for anyone else.

They were singing together, her hand grazed his shoulders and he stopped breathing for a moment. He hadn't really expected her to touch him, not in front of everyone else. Especially now that she wasn't completely herself.

When Finn had left her for Rachel, Arty didn't really think it came as much of a surprised. He was still sure that it hurt like hell anyways. He'd always been called strong after his handicapped, and he now knew how much stronger she was. It really wasn't about strength at all, it was the fact that the universe goes on, and so must you.

He didn't know what to do. He was such a chicken! Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? It couldn't be that hard could it? He saw men do it in the movies all the time. Then again those men weren't trying to woo the perfect Quinn Fabray.

**And I was one who thought I was the strong one  
Well you proved me wrong  
Now I'm singing along to every song  
On the radio I don't wanna go  
Come on baby tell me  
Something I wanna know  
And I don't wanna see what's on my mind  
Because this lack of motivation is  
Taking over my time and I'm sick of trying **

Sectionals was grueling. He had never tried so hard in his life for anything. It was a long day, but Mr. Schue managed to keep all of their spirits up. Arty felt for Quinn, who was sitting alone on a bench, her head bowed, as if she couldn't lift it. He knew that she was still heart broken over Finn.

They had preformed, and all were living of the post-song high. They were all jittery and nervous as they watched the award ceremonies. The smaller awards went first, and then the bigger awards began to be presented. He was nervous, and he looked to his left, where Quinn sat, her hand clenched. He placed his hand over hers, and squeezed, which she returned.

Then they had said their name, and they had won. It was amazing, truly amazing. Before he could completely register what was happening, Finn was pushing him to the stage and Mr. Schuester had tears on his cheeks, come to think of it, he probably did too. They lifted the trophy, everyone else bending to where he could hold it too.

What happened next was the best thing to ever happen in Arty's life. They were off stage when a blur of blond hair was in his view and those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him, almost in a questioning way. Then she leaned herself down and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her, and she looked at him, before planting her lips to his. She had run into _his_ arms. Not Finn's. _His_. All his. And God, did he love her. His words were rushed and breathless but they were there. And so were hers.

**"I love you too" **


End file.
